Tubing runs (e.g., for wires) may need be installed in locations having various structures around which the tube must be bent, requiring complex shapes and/or multiple bends in the tubing run. Use of flexible pipe to model a tubing run may result in irregularities in the various portions of the flexible pipe, resulting in inaccuracy, possibly causing the tubing run, manufactured based on the flexible-pipe model, to be out of specification.